The Living Corpse
by Stoke Dykes
Summary: In his journey to reunite with his wife, Kyle faces obstacles. As the dead grow in numbers, the chances of surviving the apocalypse decrease slowly.


I walk towards an empty road, with my little boy. I notice a young man walking towards the opposite. The darkness consumes the world, and from a distance, dark figures follow him. My little boy stops for a minute, alarms me of the biters in front of us. I assure him, nothing will happen to him.

Nothing.

An alarm clock ticks, I notice the time. Too early for me to be awake. I notice my surroundings. This room isn't mine, these clothes aren't even mine. To be fair, my mind has many thoughts running through my head. I wonder and ask myself, where am I.

I stand on both my feet for a second long. I quickly fell to the ground and notice how weak I am. A man walks into the room, I don't know this guy. Why in the world will he help me?

"You shouldn't be walking yet, after last night, you're pretty messed up." The man states.

I stare at him confused and ask, "What happened last night… where's my boy?" I ask concerned.

He looks at me for a while. "You were ambushed by the dead," he states. "I found you, you have no marks. You sure got lucky back there. As for your boy, he may be dead." Those last words struck my heart. I stare at the floor, screaming in fear and overwhelmed by the cruelness of the world.

"You okay their buddy? I said he may be dead. No one was with you, during the time I found you.

Ignoring the pain, I stand and bounce at him with anger. "You have to take me back! He still out there!"

"Relax my friend," he gives me a smile. That smile stabbed my eyes.

My tears come running out like a stream. I kneel on the floor, with no hope.

The man grabs me to sit on the bed. "Listen," he tells me "I'll drive you right now. Just promise me you'll have hope.

Within minutes, he brought something for me to eat. We both got in his truck. As we drove through the road, there was nothing but emptiness. The only things we came across were biters or the dead.

"How far did you say we were from the location?" I ask, not thinking clearly.

"About 30 minutes..." the man replies. "We should be there in couple minutes. No speed limits. Hell, the world went to shit these past months. Feel like freedom doesn't it? No government! No one to tell us what's wrong and right."

I stared at him as he paid attention to the road. He had a char mastic personality in my opinion. His words struck me like a truck. He was right. There isn't any government anymore. Biters might have gotten more than half the population. The only concern for me was my a second I noticed something.

There was a picture of him and a woman. "Is that your wife?" I ask, trying to redirect our conversation.

"Yeah," he looks at the picture, "she passed away before all this happen. I'm grateful she doesn't have to experience this…"

I noticed he became sad. "Thank you for saving me…" I told him.

"You are very welcome. It needed to be done. What's your name?" he asks me curiously.

" Kyle,"

"Well Kyle, this is where you were." He stops the car inside an abandon parking lot. There were cars scattered around the place. I stepped outside his car to get a clear view of the surroundings.

" I don't remember anything," I told him.

He steps out and walks towards his trunk. I look at him and he asks, "Where were you headed?"

I responded to him, "Georgia… my wife lives there." I became alarmed, not knowing what he had in his trunk. For a second, I believed I was in danger. Not from biters, but from him. As he opened his trunk, I couldn't move. I had no hope anymore. My kid was missing, and this world did go to hell.

I realize he pulled out his leather jacket.

"My wife died before this happens, you are a lucky man still Kyle. I would be happy to take you, but I have my own business to attend."

I looked at him. I understood I didn't want to cause this man trouble. "Thank you for everything…"

"Like I said, you are welcome. People are a foundation of society."

He hands me the same gun I had last night, he even included a knife for me. As he starts his engine, we both shooked our hands.

"I hope you find your son, Kyle."

"I will, I never asked for your name," I told him.

He gives me a quick laugh and smile. "You'll find out,". Those were the last words I heard from this man. The man that saved my life disappeared on the road.

I look at his direction. The knife had marks that spelled out: NEGAN.

I am grateful for that man to save my life.


End file.
